Life Interrupted
by SweetXSacrifice
Summary: Sam is not quite happy with how her life is turning out. But before she has the chance to do something about it, something happens that is much bigger than her or any one person. Will Sam be able to find peace through the chaos? S/D.
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Sam is not quite herself. The stargate is just not enough anymore. But will she discover what life has to offer before it is too late? Sam/Daniel centic.

A/N: Even though Stargate: SG1 involves the military, I won't be using military times as it's easier to just use civilian time. Everything else will be close to military protocol if the situation calls for it, I am a military brat….so I should be able to keep it pretty close. 

Life Interrupted

11:34a

This is the first personal time that Major Samantha Carter has had for the last two months. Things at Stargate Command have been more chaotic than usual. If it wasn't a mission, it was a steady stream of technology Sam had to decipher. Times like these, she envied Colonel O'Neill's seemingly lack of responsibilities. Her mind constantly roamed, jumping from the latest find to the next. How she wished there was some sort of off button to her mind.

The only consolation to her overactive thoughts, was the fact that it alleviated the feelings of isolation and her truly menial existence. Off time showed her how alone she actually was and what was part of what drove her to over working herself.

Not even 10 minutes of being in her own home, Sam's phone gave its shrill cry. Knowing it was reserved for work, Sam answered. She had been called into work, forcing herself off the faded beige couch, Sam crawled into the driver's seat of her Volkswagen Jetta. Arriving to the top secret facility, that obviously owned her, she parked and walked up to the SP guarding the facility.

"Uh, Major, I need to see you ID."

Staring in almost disbelief Sam chooses her rebuttal, "Well, I actually left it in my office accidently, but uh, listen. It won't happen again."

Walking to pass him, he stands in my way. Well this guy took the rule book by heart, Sam thought. "Major Carter, I can't let you on base until I have confirmed your identity."

"But, you just called me by my name, which kinda confirmed who I am…like I said, won't happen again." Refusing to bulge, I'm at a loss at what to do. _Just when you think you've got some perks finally, that get's ripped to hell._ At another failed attempt, Carter was ready to return home and say to hell with any punitive action, because really, even Carter knew how indispensible she was, however arrogant that may be.

Turning to leave, her team mate, Daniel Jackson, arrived luckily. "Hey Daniel, great timing, I left my base ID in my office, can you vouch for me?" Nodding in agreement, Daniel and I walk down the then empty corridors.

By the time we arrived to the briefin room, Col. O'Neill, Teal'c and General Hammond were already seated. The latter looking none too pleased. "Your five minutes late, let's get started."

The white projection screen slid down concealing the glass window of Hammond's office. Brilliantly displayed, the planet PX30597A appeared with a list of statistics. The planet was strikingly similar to Earth's composition. It showed stable levels of nitrogen, oxygen, hydrogen and carbon. The robot probe resulted in the discovery of bird-like creatures and Col. O'Neill's all time favorite, trees. Daniel stood up to explain the potential this planet carried with it.

"This planet is obviously comparable to our own environment. It is known that Ra's intention of colonizing Earth was because of it's high levels of naquadah. Based on that history, it's highly probable that PX3097A harbors the same qualities. What is really odd though, is that no one has appeared to have settled on any part of this planet."

Insert wise crack from Col., "So….one man's junk is another man's treasure?" He answered like clock work.

"Alright SG1, your mission is simple. Scout out the land and determine if it's of any use to us. I'll give you three days initially, and if need be, more. It is now 12:50p, so suit up, you'll leave at 2:00p.

Sounded like a pretty straightforward mission, but with SG1, it rarely ever is. With all of their gear on, SG1 had some time to kill. Walking towards the base commissary, Danniel stopped me.

"Hey Sam, you think you could check out this artifact we brought back from PX-whatever?" Daniel questioned with a chuckle.

"Nope, I don't mind. A new perspective always helps." Carter confirms.

"Teal'c, geeks will always stick together." Col. O'Neill playfully speaks, entering the commissary.

"I believe your Tau'ri saying is that birds of a feather run together." His eye brow rises. With a smile, O'Neill corrects him.

"It's 'flock' T and yes it is. Now, let the cake eating begin!"

((well this was kind of the prologue to the actual story. And right know Sam and Daniel are only friends, nothing else will happen until a decent amount of chapters later. And I switched between Sam being called Sam and Carter to show military Carter and just plain old Sam…it'll be more significance for that down the road. And if you want to call this an AU fic go right ahead cause Sam is going to be slightly OOC.))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SG-1 consisting of Colonel O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, were all lined up and prepared to enter into the vertical cerulean blue ocean. "SG-1, you have a go, good luck and God speed!" the General bellowed from the control room.

With a routine salute the Colonel ordered his team through the gate. Through the other side, a near exact replica of an Earth jungle vaporized. "Great another Amazon jungle. Just what the doctor prescribed. Who knows what kind of deathly and disgusting maggots exist here."

"Well Col., you do like nature. There is a lake about 20 clicks from here. Perhaps you could fish while Daniel and I take samples."

"Cater, how do you propose I fish without a pole?" Just as Colonel asked, Daniel and Teal'c witnessed the easy banter between the two. Without much trouble, Sam's next words could be predicted.

"There is your hand gun, or better yet, you could use a zat."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec! Shoot fish? That just takes the fun out of fishing. Let's just surveythe area and go from there." After a perimeter was set up Carter noticed Daniel walking up to her.

"So you find anything?"

No, but personally, I am relieved. There is too many projects that need wrapping up already."

Preparing to walk back to whatever attempt he was making to be productive, Daniel replied with consideration. "Well if you ever need help with anything just ask."

Daniel and Sam had only known each other for about four years now, but their friendship grew fast. They shared a remarkable relationship, they had a sixth sense about each other and if everyone did not know better, they grew up together. You could say they were destined to meet one another.

"Thanks Daniel. Truthfully I'm more interested in your artifact. If it can be fixed, it would be a great aid to the agricultural community."

Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill were good friends but Daniel and Sam clicked in such a close knit manner. Most likely due to the fact that both were scientists, albeit of differing principles.

"Time to go kiddos, nothing here 'cept dirt and we got plenty of that." Why insists on referring to Daniel and Carter as kids is beyond Carter's understanding. Only a ten year window exists between tem in age, and as Carter ponders on this, it depresses her to some extent.

((Don't you hate short chapters? I sure do. I just don't want to have really long chapters and then all of a sudden have a short chapter. So they are going to be mainly short chapters until it gets into the really deep stuff.))

--Oh, and a review or two or three or four would kind of be nice. =). --


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

4:00p

Coming back, we were all tired and disgustingly sweaty. After the debriefing, Colonel procrastinates on his reports once again. While Teal'c enters kel'no'rrem, Daniel and I go back to his artifact. In his office we studied the object over two steaming cups of coffee.

"Well, it is obviously hieroglyphics but the dialect of it is so early, it may as well be alien."

I laugh at his last choice of words. Knowing he doesn't realize what he just said, "What? Oh, I'm sorry I can't read it." Daniel feigns hurt.

"No, no. I'm laughing at the fact that it is alien…wait a minute." Strangely I can read the small, golden box as if it's words were carved in modern day English.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing, I'm sure the fact that I can read every word perfectly is nothing at all." I reply in somewhat of an alarm. Seeing that Daniel is puzzled at this revelation and perhaps disbelieving, I confirm his suspicions.

"Listen, the first line says: 'whoever has the ability to read this message is the mother of the perfect child of the Gods." I looked at Daniel, still completely perplexed at what I just read. But I'm sure the device is something more than a mere prophetic future teller. On the rare chance that it were true, I could not have been the first to read it in all these decades, possibly centuries. Could I?

"Are you sure? Here let me try and break it up with my books." A few minutes of cross referencing various texts, Daniel glanced up at me dumbfounded.

"Sam, if this is true, then you are going to be the mother of an all powerful Goaul'd child, a Harsesis. We have to tell General Hammond immediately. I mean who knows the kind of stuff could follow!"

I could already see that hyper drive had set inDaniel. And who's to blame him? This was freaking me out equally. If I was a future Harsesis mother, it means I'd be getting to know some Goaul'd out there, very intimately. Since that was not happening any time soo, that would mean…nevermind. Well, we will just have to prove this prophecy untrue.

6:23p

SGC Briefing room

"Col. Reynolds, I want all four reports before the end of the day." After Hammond's orders, Reynolds exited as Daniel and I exchanged positions. I literally could not open my mouth to explain our, or my rather, current predicament.

Luckily, Daniel noticed, because the General's short temper whas about to make it's debut. "So what you are telling me is that Major Carter can read an ancient rosetta stone of sorts. And because of this ability, she is prophesied to be a Harsesis mother?"

If my eyes got any wider, I think my head just might explode. Time must have frozen again as once I regained focus, the team was assembled in the briefing room.

Of course O'Neill was the first to comment on this development. "Well Carter, I hereby order, no I demand, that you keep your legs tightly closed during each and every off world mission."

Teal'c perplexed, questioned, "O'Neill, I believe Major Carter would not mother a Harsesis child of her own accord." Definitely a tadbit awkward.

"Yeah, I got that T. We could just have Carter on stand down until this blows over."

Hammond replied, "Carter is an invaluable asset to SG-1 and no one is certain how long it would take for this to 'blow over.' Major will continue as usual with a higher alert. Also, when not off world, Carter is to be with one of you at all times when not on base. Knowledge of this does not exit this room. Understood?"

"Yes Sir, but with all due respect, isn't it a little overboard to have a protective detail here?"

"I do Major. Now you are all dismissed."

7:34p

My lab

By some miniscule way, my mind had to clear itself. And the medicine which would heal my ailment was a new technology. It was a biological weapon seemingly, though I haven't been able to use it as of late.

Although I have managed to determine it's power source; a compacted cluster of crystals that are familiar to what the Tok'ra use. If this weapon were to be functional, it could be exponentially dangerous in the wrong hands.

Only thing I'm unsure of is to what extent and how it kills it's oppositon. "Uh, Earth to Sam." I spun around with near lightning speed. In my state of mind, he could have been standing here ever since we left Hammond's office.

"Oh, sorry Daniel I didn't see you. So what's up? Want me to read more of that slab?" His eyes instantly squinted and his nose seemed to shrink to half its natural size.

"No, uh, no. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go catch a movie or something."

"Oh good, because I was planning on strongly refusing, no matter how much you asked me to. Alright, let's go." And with that, we're off to see some random movie.

((A/N: Okay, I think this is my longest chapter without author note included. I may have switched between 3rd POV and 1st POV with Sam, and well…oops. From here on out it'll be 1st POV for Sam. And again…review plz))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

11:41p

Daniel just dropped me off at home. We had gone to see "27 Dresses" even though Daniel had complained the whole time practically. Despite his protests, I do think he enjoyed it. He really knows how to calm me most of the time. I guess that is what makes him such a great friend.

Now it is time to unwind completely.

Day 2

Thursday 8:00a

I decided to get to work early today in order to make sense of Daniel's artifact. I really didn't want to, but nothing was going to get down if I didn't take my mind off of this by just dealing with it. This time I manage to have my base ID on me. When I get to Daniel's office I notice that he hasn't arrived yet.

Pushing a red oak stepping stool to a pair of bookcases, I gently lift the artifact from its resting place. Before I realized it, the office doors slid open, and in walks Daniel with two steaming cups of coffee.

Placing the artifact on the table, I turned and thanked him. "How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I came to pik you up and when you nor your car was there I figured you would try to figure out Rosetta."

"Rosetta?"

"Yeah, after the Rosetta stone. But anyways, let's try to translate it and then we will try to understand its message after."

"Sounds good." I guess.

12:35p

Approximately four hours later we finally uncovered the seemingly hidden message and we were going to brief General Hammond on it. The findings were pretty grim and didn't offer any reassurances.

In the briefing room, SG-1 took their seats and I could not stop toying with my shirt hem.

"Well Carter, Daniel, tell us about Rosetta. And I'm hoping it's good." Hammond started.

"We can't tell you anything good, per se, but we can tell you more than earlier." Daniel promised. Everyone looked at me, as if to give the go ahead. They were all ready, but I am far from it.

"Go ahead Major." Hammond encouraged.

"Alright, well this what the tablet says in full:

One will come forward. One who will decide the fate of all worlds and their worlds.

To her will be born a child of great ability. A child who could only be derived from the One. Another

Vital soul in the worlds' fate will father the child. The child will be of great intelligence

And power, but the presence of this child will announce something far greater than

Imagined in the one. A great battle will introduce an abominable foe. Whose power surpasses

Any who has come before. The One will lead this battle. In the end, one shall rise and

The other will fall.

And that is the end of it, the table tanyway. I don't know about any of you guys but I definitely could use a vacation!" I chuckled nervously. As I finished, I glanced at the familiar faces around the large oval table.

Colonel's face seemed shell shocked. Hammond was expectedly composed as was the case with Teal'c.

"General Hammond, I do not believe that this child will be Harcesis, as the tablet dictates that only from these specific individuals can the child be born from." Teal'c's eyebrow descended the moment he finished.

"I agree with T, but all we know this isn't talking about Carter and the fact that she can read the tablet, when not even Daniel can, it is just some kind of freaky coincidence." Colonel proposed.

Looking in his direction, "Sir I really hope so. But the fact that I can read it is just so astonishing. Too astonishing. I can't even put a name to the languages' origin, or dialect."

General Hammond was giving serious thought as to what to do next, or at least he looked like it. "Really I don't see what we can do except wait for something to happen. And until it does, SG-1 will continue on its upcoming missions for the time being. You're all dismissed."

As we stood to leave, Hammond pulled me back. "Carter, if you need time off or just a talk, I'll be here." That threw me off guard momentarily. "I know I'm you CO but I'm still like your adopted uncle." He chuckled.

"Of course Sir, and that means a lot, thanks. But I think I just need to keep working." And with that I left for the commissary.

((A/N: Woo! Another short chapter. But, I didn't even plan to post this chapter today, and I shouldn't of especially with my huge Anatomy test Monday and I haven't even studied for that yet, so feel honored! Lol. So this chapter was kinda of like the beginning to all the really deep stuff. And you think you have my story figured out pretty much? Don't bet on it, there's some twists coming up that you'll never ever….okay, I'm gonna stop before you guys dwell on it…muahahaha. But I have up to chapter 7 or 8 written already and it's not ending for a good while probably….so enough of my rants, review!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2:25p

SGC Commissary

Picking up my customary blue jello, I select an isolated table, away from prying eyes. Mysteriously, rumors of my supposed abilities have already spread like wildfire. Just when I successfully create a void in my brain, in walks the Colonel.

Although in all fairness, it is not like that will start up any intricate conversation. "Hey Carter, finally get bored of that lab of yours?"

As we sat down I could tell he was accelerating into consolation mode. I guess it was pretty obvious how freaked out I was about everything. But I didn't need that, yet. Just an unbiased ear and tongue perhaps.

"Honestly, the place was starting to suffocate me. Recently, this whole place seems quite stifling." My words floated through the dense air between us as Colonel O'Neill pondered what to say.

"People always dream of a grandeur existence. Something that will leave a resounding mark, a legacy. But at the end of the day, normalcy is the most precious gift of all. You can still have all that Sam. A relationship, a family, it's not too late for you."

In all my life, I never would of thought such a response would be expelled from the mouth of Colonel Jonathon O'Neill. I take a sigh before choosing my words with care. "I don't know sir. There are somedays I am almost convinced of handing in the resignation form, and then there are others. Others where I think, what if the reason for my existence was to be apart of the SGC, or apart of this apocalyptic battle."

And as if on que, the base flaxons let out their shrill alarm. The Colonel and I rushed to the gate control room to see our unexpected visitor, my dad.

4:11p

My house

My dad decided to take a vacation for the next two weeks or so. For the last thirty minutes, I have been explaining everything that has developed over the past couple of days. Waiting for some form of reply, my dad seemed to be light years away.

"Sam, there is something I have to tell you." Pause, pause, pause, and a few more moments of awkward silence and then he spoke again. "Now please have the understanding heart that I know you have. And that this will not change the fact that I care about you and always will."

From that prologue alone, there was no doubt that it would be something life changing. A culture shock I guess. "I"ll assure you that I'll try to have an understanding heart."

My dad took a quiet and troubled sigh in preparation. "When you were born Sam, a lot of care went into ensuring your future. Lives were put on the line and at times, those lines were crossed. Knowledge of your existence was expanded beyond our world even before the Stargate became as acknowledged as it is now."

Never expecting this I ask, "but how is that possible?"

Another sigh. "Sam your mother and I are not your biological parents. A couple from some distant world sought us out, seeking help. They told us you were something extraordinary. And that if you were placed in the wrong hands then grave cirvumstances would befall upon the universe."

If ever there was a more tense moment, then this one certainly blew that to hell. I don't know where to begin or if I even should begin. A sudden headache quickly approaches and there is no chance its getting any less painful. If my parents weren't my parents, then who are? But right now, I'm not even interested. Because now, my parents have the potential to be our enemy; the Goau'ld.

I can't take much more of this. By the pulsating vein in my dad's forehead I can tell he can't either. He's looking at me with such strong anticipation. "Um, I have to go." Grabbing my keys I bolt out the front door.

Jacob Carter slouched back on the couch in a show of defeat. _Jacob, do not give up, as difficult as this is proving to be, without a doubt it is even more so for Samantha._ 'I know Sel, I just wish this matter didn't rest on Sam's shoulder's alone.'

6:23p

I had been on my motorcycle for hours, just swerving down the highway in a feeble attempt of calming my mind. Subconsciously, I had driven to Daniel's apartment. Questioning on wheter to go talk to him or not, the sudden rainfall made the decision simple.

Pocketing my keys, I climbed the two flight of stairs and knocked on door 216. With a creak, a surprised archaeologist answered the door revealing me soaked.

"Sam, what's going on? Have you been crying?"

Well so much for the rain disguising that fact. "Yeah, it's kind of a long story to say the least."

Before I even finished my statement, Daniel ushered me into his quite humble dwellings. After helping me into more comfortable and dry clothes, both Daniel and I settled down to discuss the matter at hand.

"Well as you know, my dad is visiting for roughly two week I began to explain and by the time I finished he wasn't surprised at all. In fact, he seemed disappointed at hearing this news so soon. After I questioned his reaction he began to explain. .."

Daniels's face was reminiscent of my dad's, only more genuine. It was astonishing to believe how a person's life can turn a complete 180 in the blink of an eye. The fact that my parents weren't my parents. The fact that my real parents didn't belong to earth. The fact that this gave more strength to the Rosetta prophecy, was a lot to take in, especially within the time span of not quite four days.

And if Daniel was having difficulty accepting this reality, then I am definitely grossly overwhelmed. Even for a strong military soldier that I strive to be, my soul was surely taking heavy damage. Daniel knows I would never show this human fallacy.

Daniel was mulling over the newest developments. He knew Sam would keep up her façade and he had to make sure she was aware of his unwavering support for her. They always had been able to open up to one another without being afraid of any consequence.

"well sounds to me that whoever your biological parents are, they aren't Goau'ld. And there is a good chance that they may be on our side."

My previous tears slow to a sporadic trickle, while my voice is still shaky and heavy. "So lets say my parents aren't evil, this still means that my whole life has been some elaborate lie and that lie is going to be ripped from me at any given moment."

"Sam, your life has been anything but a lie, you have contributed so much to not only Stargate Command, but to the science community. You've helped change the lives of everyone, including Teal'c, Jack and especially me. And, not to be too sentimental, but I honestly don't know where I'd be without you."

Yet again am I shocked and at a loss for words. A normal occurrence these days. That is until my work cell violently rings. "Cater. Yeah, I'm with Daniel now. Yes sir." I hang up informing Daniel of something at the SGC requiring our attendance.

((Longest chapter yet! Woo. I realized I was just writing this story in my notebook and just writing away but posting very little of it a time per chapter. So, I'll work on that. You know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please.))


	6. Chapter 6

((A/N: Brace yourself for a shocker in this chapter!))

Chapter 6

7:05p

SGC

Once again we were all surrounding the oval table of the briefing room. Only this time my dad and Anise of the Tok'ra were present as well.

"So, what did we do to enjoy the presence of the Tok'ra?" O'Neill asked, of course sarcastically.

"One of our operatives was compromised recently. We are unable to retrieve him as other mission are still underway." Anise finished. It was noticeable that she was more than satisfied with her response.

"And now, I'm guessing you want us to clean up your dirty work as usual." Everyone knows that Colonel O'Neill harbors a strong dislike for the Tok'ra with the exception of my dad, but he could at least try to hide it.

Anise was mulling over her next choice of words. Her head almost imperceptibly turned in my direction towards the end of her spiel.

"Well, we thought you might be interested in extending a helping hand since the captive operative, is Martouf."

Metaphoric crickets spilled into the room. I can't begin to comprehend this. A well of emotion was growing within me. We had all assumed Martouf to be dead. To be dead by my hand. If we had a chance, if I had a chance to save Martouf, then there was no doubt what had to be done.

This was my sign, my second chance. "We will help Anise." Colonel's eyes bugged out.

"We will?!"

Looking at each of SG-1, General Hammond replied. "It has already been settled. SG-1's next mission is to rescue Martouf." After being dismissed, we went to the commissary and for over pre-mission checkups.

Anise had told us everything we needed to know. She convieniently left out the part of how Martouf was alive and her reason for only telling us now.

We would be taking a cargo ship to the planet, and my dad would also be attending with us. Anise had escaped back to the Tok'ra base before we even thought of anything to ask her.

"Dad, why weren't we told of Martouf still being alive?"

With a heavy and frustrated sigh that was becoming the norm, my dad guided me to sit down. "Sam, we weren't sure Martouf was going to make it. We had him in stasis for months, and when he was finally well enough, the Council had sent him on this mission. " Seeing that his words didn't excuse the Tok'ra's actions, he continued, "Everyone knew how dangerous this mission was and I suggested that we didn't involve you guys until the mission was either over or absolutely unavoidable. Unfortunately, the absolutely unavoidable came first."

Well that made the situation slightly better. And it would do little good to pnder what if's any longer. Especially when Martouf's life was in the balance. "I understand Dad. And about the other day, I still care about you just as much as well. I just wasn't expecting a confirmation of what we already found."

We hugged briefly and got up to find the rest of SG-1. The mission was scheduled until 0800 the following day. So we all had a chance to somewhat unwind and to mentally prepare ourselves as well.

Day 4

0800

SGC on the ramp

The ship we would be taking to the planet was on an allied planet of both the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. The planet we'd be flying to belonged to none other than Ba'al.

With the General's usual good luck, SG-1 along with my dad stepped through the metal iris. Colonel O'Neill wasn't too pleased with Marouf being a prisoner of the System Lord Ba'al. Out of all our enemies, I prefer Ba'al the most.

That is if I was forced to choose one. He's really easy on the eyes. I am not even sure why I'm thinking about him in such a manner. Just a harmless little crush. Boarding the ship, we discovered that it would be three hours until we arrived on Ba'al's planet.

"So what is your strategy Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. For about the first thirty minutes or so, everyone was just idling around. Daniel brought one of his books along, the Colonel was playing his gameboy, I was just resting and preparing, and Teal'c, well Teal'c was just being stoically bored.

Slightly frustrated with having to pause his current game, the Colonel glanced up. "Well, I kinda figured that we'd sneak aboard the ship. And, um, the rest is basically impromptu." Pretty statisfied with his response, the Colonel goes back to his game.

I chuckle quietly and close my eyes.

11:38a

PX47953 (Ba'al's Planet)

My dad had to stay on the sip in order to cloak it. Walking on the planet's surface, a lush green atmosphere was present. Not even ten minutes of walking and we were ambushed by at least 7 Jaffa.

"Why do I get the feeling that this happened really too fast?" Daniel questioned.

Guess we got caught in another typical position. Now instead of just rescuing Martouf, we would be rescuing ourselves as well. The hike to Ba'al's mothership is laborious. All the way there, Colonel is throwing jabs at each of the Jaffa.

12:10p

The torcher chamber

Once in the chamber, no one greeted us. Yet the Jaffa desposited us and left mechanically, as if carrying out the orders.

They left with the doors giving their all too familiar clank. And as this happened another set of doors opened, giving us the reunion that no one desired. We were currently chained together with Ba'als first prime standing guard.

"So Ba'al, how's it been? You know I was really hoping you'd be dead by now." The Colonel spoke. Sometimes, even as amusing as his tactics were, I wondered if he had an unannounced death wish.

The room filled with a hearty and arrogant laugh with obvious mirth in Ba'al's eyes. "O'Neill, you forget I cannot die."

"Yes, your right. I did forget that you were crazy."

And all of a sudden, Ba'al took steps in my direction. "Ah Samantha. I must say, I was particularly looking forward to his meeting with you."

This meeting with me? Why was he sounding as if this meeting was inevitable? I mean it probably was in time but he seemed so assured it would happen this soon. Seeing the question in my eyes he explained.

"It seems that the Tok'ra used SG-1 as a bargaining chip for information. And as much as I despite those Shol'vas, I just couldn't pass up the chance of having SG-1 within my grasp."

This time it was Daniel who spoke. I guess somewhat out of aggravation. "This is pointless; you know we won't tell you anything."

Mulling this over, Ba'al smiled smugly and slyly. "I do not wish to extract any information from any of you. Merely to enjoy your presence." He laughed again, just as deeply as before, "Oh and if you're wondering, the Tok'ra, your precious allies, traded you for information."

**((Muahahaha. Another long chapter. The story is almost halfway finished now. So review, review, review…please and thank you!))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

This would definitely credit the Colonel's dislike for the Tok'ra. And it was starting to fuel mine. Surely my father would not have flown us, flown me, to our deaths knowingly. And then, the realization hit me.

The whole Martouf being alive and held captive was a mere ruse. And I acceptingly fell for it. Instead of the anger my teammates were feeling, my emotions were laden with sadness, disappointment, anger too but most of all I was tired.

Something had happened to require Ba'al"s immediate attention. Before tending to his intergalactic mischief, he ordered his guards to carry us to the prison cells.

"Why would the Tok'ra exchange us for information? Last time I checked we were allies." Daniel always was so trusting. But then again, besides for their tactics the Tok'ra never outright double crossed us before.

There would be a lot of explaining to do once we got back.

"You question doesn't deserve a serious answer Daniel. So in lieu of that, I'll ask you, why wound a snake bite your heel?" I almost had to laugh at that one. It was just a sliver more witty than I tend to credit Colonel O'Neill with.

Once at our destination, the Jaffa unlocked the metal prison gates. Suprisingly, we were released from the restricting shackles and then tossed into the all too familiar cell.

Now, there was nothing left to do except play the waiting game. The cell was locked tight, so we would have to wait to try and jump one of the Jaffa or something better. Sliding down the wall I happen to glance around curiously.

Nothing much to see, except some old and broken cups and a dim figure. Turning my full attention to this unknown person, I question his condition. I decide to walk over and see what was going on. Whoever it is, he is almost in a full blown fetal position as if in great pain.

Reaching out I gently rub his shoulder, gently rolling him to the other direction. The rest of the team is somehow preoccupied as I continue with my investigation.

"Um, hello? Are you okay?" Now I can completely see his face. His face is covered with ash and is somewhat sullen. Shock washes over the features of my face as I look upon a badly beaten face.

The left eye is almost completely swollen shut, the nose is broken and the lips are split many times over. From what I can see, including this poor man's outfit, I gasp. His eyes open and gaze into mine.

"Samantha?" He reaches out for me in an intense moment of disbelief. He's trying to see if my presence is a reality.

"It's me Martouf, it's really me. And I promise you we are gonna get you out of here." My voice cracks and I'm continually overwhelmed. Everyone was aware of Martouf actually being her, but left me to tend to him.

"How are you, how badly did that bastard hurt you?" Suprisingly, he managed to push himself up to a sitting position.

"I will be fine Samantha. Lantash has healed most of my injuries but there is some internal bleeding still present. Right now Lantash is attempting to regain his strength. Dear universe, how I've missed those eyes and that smile."

For what felt like an hour, I had a severe case of fish mouth syndrome. My mouth opened, then closed repeatedly. I knew what I wanted to say, and this was my second chance to make things right again between us.

"Martouf, you can't begin to comprehend how I've dreamed of us being reunited. There's just so much I want to tell you. Mostly of how idiotic I've…" before I have finished Martouf waves his hand to stop me.

Taking both my hands into his, he explains.

"Samantha, I've always known how we felt fo you and hope you will reciprocate those feelings. But lets wait for our heart felt confessions later. I do not wish for your words to be a forced affair or because your afraid of losing another chance." Martouf managed a pain smile. I agreed and time passed with us enjoying the warmth of the reunion.

No one still broke the silence. Colonel O'Neill was unusually quite. He looked like he was having some kind of fight with his thoughts as his face was a near scowl. Further opportunity to debate on whether or not I question this mood change is squelched as two Jaffa arrive.

"The woman and the Tok'ra will come before Ba'al." they left no room to decline as the doors violently slammed over. Martouf and I stood but made no sudden moves. I looked over towars the Colonel to see if any plans were being laid, but none were.

Seeing our hesitation, the Jaffa were still on the outside of the wall. They pointed their staff weapons on Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c in case anything was in fact planned. Preparing to fire, I regrettably went with them along with Martouf.

As we left Martouf was still holding my hand. Trying to reassure me. "When the hell did those two get all chummy?" was the last thing I heard before the cells clanked back together. I guess I figured out what was up the Colonel's ass.

The Jaffa not so graciously threw us down on the floor of Ba'als torture chamber. At arm's length, Martouf and I were on our knees facing one another with a Jaffa behind us. This was definetly a déjà vu moment. And not a pleasant one.

In walks the man of the hour. Ba'al is looking as smug as ever and circles us knowingly. "I am thinking, Samantha, that you are indebted to me for this reunion."

Figuring it wouldn't hurt, Ireplied mokingly, "Oh thank you my great lord Ba'al. What ever would I do without you."

Snorting, Ba'al signals to an unseen Jaffa. A hand ribbon is donned and Ba'al releases it's ability upon Martouf. It pains me as I see Martouf doubling over. I see how he's going to play this. And I guess he know's I can't stand seeing Martouf this way. Bastard.

"Stop! Stop it, please. What do you want?" I unabashedly beg. Martouf manages to look at me and through his eyes, conveys that he'll be okay.

"What I want is simple. I get rather bored easily and you and your friends can offer me entertainment."

Great, that could mean anything. "So you don't have any…bargaining chip for me." Yet another arrogant laugh. Walking to some drawer, Ba'al reveals a painstick. I'm really not a big fan of those, but then again who is? Twirling the painstick around, I sense another pointless question coming up.

"I've shared how I am doing and well, I already know how Martouf has been. But what have you been up to with that brilliant head of yours?" Ba'al has reached a new level of asking irrelevant questions amazingly enough.

Seeing he seriously expects a response I give him one. "Definitely not thinking of you, Ba'al. Hate to break it to ya." Not realizing Ba'al exchanged places with one of the Jaffa behind Martouf, I find my cheeky tongue was a mistake.

**((I was gonna post more but 1200 words is my limit per chapter. I have to start writing again! I didn't realize that I've typed and posted most of what I wrote already. But anywho, review, review, review plz!))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**((A/N: Did anyone else see the Stargate finale premiering March 27? So excited for it. Although it would be amazing if Richard Dean Anderson was it it…now onward!))**

Ba'al did not hesitate to carry through with his previous use of torture upon Martouf's past. His first prime stalked in, speaking with an urgent one. Whatever had been said required Ba'al's immediate attention.

As ordered, the ever solemn Jaffa carried us back to the cells. Clank. Yet again we were locked in. The Colonel and Teal'c were discussing something avidly. Daniel was merely listening.

Martouf and I were now leaning against the cold, gaudy, gold walls. Guilt ridden, I try to ascertain the damage done on Martouf.

Lantash takes control and achieves my attention.

"Do not worry Samantha. I am already healing Martouf's wounds and believe me, we are both glad to have deflected any pain from being inflicted upon our love."

I loved how both Martouf and Lantash knew exactly what to say, and more importantly they were obviously genuine about it.

"I can't help but worry, Lantash. I feel that if your hurt, it's almost as if when you are hurt, I'm hurt as well. And t's just, well, it just these feelings are new and foreign to me." I tell him. I tried not to be so intensely emotional, but I failed.

"That's what love does Samantha." Martouf had taken back control. Unbeknownst to me, Daniel had managed to slip a pen between the cell doors so as to act as a stopper.

The Colonel, Teal'c, and Daniel stepped forward. "Okay, listen up kids. We're going to go up a level and retrieve our weapons. Then we will back track through this level and hopefully double time it off this damn ship, with little complication."

Looking out the cell, the coast was clear. Martouf was now able to jog, briefly but better than what he was previously capable of. Filing down the corridors the team easily made way to gather our confiscated weapons.

Mission one accomplished. Now time to get out of here, which was easier said than done. Luck had been on our side, we had yet to see any Jaffa patrolling as usual. We were coming up to the control room of the ship where the rings were located.

We were a mere few feet away from awaiting freedom. All of a sudden a thud could be heard from behind us. Looking back, we saw that Martouf had fallen.

"Get to the rings, I'll activate once I get Martouf." I suggested. The Colonel was about to protest but I was already at Martouf's side.

He had sprained his ankle. From somewhere came Ba'al.

"Stop!" he bellowed. Stopping would definetly be a poor choice. Trying to go further to the rings, Ba'al lifted up his hand revealing his ribbon device. The glow of the device faintly shone.

In a pointless defense mechanism, I raise my hands as if to block the harmful rays. Only it wasn't pointless. A beam of energy was strangely emitted from my hands. Shooting out, it knocked Ba'al back and rendered him unconscious.

It was uncertain if he was still alive. Stunned I was momentarily paralyzed.

"Carter, come on!" the Colonel ordered. Helping Martouf up, we transport back to the planet. Once on the ship we quickly took off.

"So let me get this straight. The Tok'ra conspired with Ba'al in exchange for information?" My dad questioned in disbelief.

He had assured us that he was ignorant of this fact and I believed him After all he was my dad.

"This definitely puts the Tok'ra up there on my list now." The Colonel added while gesturing dramatically, "no offense Jacob….and I guess you as well Martouf."

I was wondering if he would include Martouf among the exception.

"Believe me Colonel O'Neill, I would not wish to be involved in anything underhanded against our allies, especially something that could cause harm to Samantha."

The Colonel just shrugged it off.

"Shouldn't we discuss what happened with Sam back there? I mean it really backs up the whole…." Daniel started but the Colonel cut him off.

"What? I was planning on playing my gameboy, we can debrief later." The Colonel said. Making his point even further, he walked off. I am surprised that he doesn't feel comfortable talking about this in front of my dad or Martouf but I guess I can understand his apprehension.

Martouf and I retreated to a more private room to rest and talk.

"Does anything think they are spending just a little too much time together?" The Colonel questioned, again, annoyed.

"That's what happens when you've been separated from your love for such a long time. Especially in Sam and Martouf's case." Daniel pointed out.

"Whatever."

Resting on one of the cargo ship's few sleeping platforms, Martouf and I were comfortably leaned into one another.

"You know Samantha, in some ways I am truly pleased at the Tok'ra's deception towards the Tau'ri and me as well." This statement confused me, as Martouf saw my lack of understanding, he continued. "Since I had seen you the first time on Ba'als ship, I knew I would and will give up everything to be with you, including leaving the Tok'ra to join your world. And this has made the decision ever more solid."

**((A/N: This ended up being shorter than I wanted but I didn't want to post the next part cause it's not really sitting well with me %100 yet. Look for another update around Sunday. And for anyone worried…this is a Sam/Daniel story. Martouf is just….a little roadside attraction. Lol. Review!!!))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Daniel was sitting in the control room the whole time. He had known of Jacks' feelings and where his bouts of jealousy over Martouf stemmed from. But what really perplexed him were the small grains of jealousy that he was feeling.

Sam was his best friend. He was closer with her than he had been with anyone before. Almost more so than Sha're. So he should feel happy that Sam is happy right? Daniel should be glad that Sam is happy with another man and not alone. But it makes him absolutely miserable.

2:59p

Day 5

Allied Planet

((3rd POV))

"Alright everyone! We're finally here. I almost regret being back so soon with this crapload of mess I'll have to sift through with the Tok'ra." Jacob informed everyone.

When everyone had their gear back on, Daniel decided to get Martouf and Sam so everyone could go to their respective home. The doors to their room slid open and Daniel was met with a snuggling couple, Sam and Martouf.

The newly recognized feelings Daniel felt were being forcefully swallowed and filed away.

((Sam's POV))

Daniel just walked in and for an instant I see a look of something almost akin to hurt. But I don't understand why he would feel such an emotion.

"Um, we just landed and are ready to go back home. We are just waiting for you guys." Daniel said, slightly swaying back and forth with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Alright, we'll be right out." Adding a smile and then Daniel walks back out of the room.

"So who wants to break the news to the guys?"

Martouf gave a brief hesitation, "I believe it is my news to break Samantha."

And with that SG-1 along with Martouf and my dad left the cargo ship and walked to the gate which was about eight clicks away. Martouf had yet to make his plans known and the butterflies in my stomach were procreating like crazy.

Clearing his through, Martouf finally began. "Colonel O'Neill, Jacob/Selmak, may I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone gave their consent.

"I have decided to take permanent residence on the Tau'ri homeworld. That is if permitted."

Daniel is on the right of me and I nudge him secretly. "Daniel, can you back this up for me? It would mean the world to me." I wisper.

Lightly grabbing my hand he replies, " If that is what you want, I will always have your back. What are friends for?"

He is smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes which are shimmering with hurt and pain. But he's happy for me. I mean, he wouldn't of said he was if it weren't true. I smile my thanks and we are awaiting the Colonel's response.

"We'll have to discuss that with General Hammond, but come through with us now and something can be worked out."

"Thank you Colonel O'Neill."

We all said our goodbyes as my dad returned to the Tok'ra home world.

5:23p

SGC Ramp

"Welcome back SG-1. It's good to see you again Martouf. I see the mission was a success. We debrief in one hour." General Hammond ordered and dismissed us.

"Now it's time for my favorite part of every mission. Ready to get poked and prodded Martouf?" Colonel joked.

"There is no need for your medical precautions. Lantash has already fully healed my wounds, the rest are merely superficial."

Walking down the gray hallways, we turned into the infirmary for our post mission checkups.

"That may be the case Martouf, but if you want to be a part of the SGC then these checkups are mandatory." Daniel said.

I could tell he was strengthening the possibility of Martouf stying here. Or at least trying to. Colonel was shooting daggers in Daniels direction but he just ignored them.

After we each had our turns with Janet we hit the showers. I just took a short shower since the debriefing was in approximately twenty five minutes. After getting dressed I decided to put my gear back into my locker. Walking into the team locker room I see Martouf putting his torn Tok'ra uniform back on.

"Ah, Samantha. I was just coming to look for you." I smiled and reach for Daniel's spar BDUs since Martouf and Daniel are about the same size.

"It would probably be better if you just wore one of our uniforms. It might even help General Hammond see you as a part of the SGC better."

With a curved smile and nod, Martouf removed his shirt without warning and grabbed the black BDU shirt. Every sense in my body suspended except for my eyes of course. I just couldn't believe how….anatomically pleasing Martouf's chest was.

And to think, if the top of him was this breath taking then his bottom half would…ok stop, I can't go there. Definitely not here anyways, nor this soon.

"I suppose you see something you like Samantha?" he wars a cocky smile that had to be one of the sexiest smiles only comparable to Daniel's. Wait. Daniel? That came out of nowhere but I guess it was still the truth.

"Guess you wouldn't believe me if I said no. But in my defense, I did have to look somewhere."

This got a full blown chuckle out of him. "Oh, how I am going to relish our time together."

6:23p

Debriefing room

"So what happened with SG-1 this time?" General Hammond joked.

"Same crap different day sir. We land on Ba'al's planet, step off the cargo ship and like two seconds later we're ambushed. Witty remarks were exchanged, thrown into a cell. A little torture here, little torture there. Back to cell. Escape and home. Oh and ding dong the witch is dead, via Carter's Magical hand." The Colonel lets out a big exaggerated sigh.

That's about the most he's said in a while.

"Magical hand? Carter, what is he talking about?" Hammond orders. And here comes the dreaded part.

"Well sir, we were trying to ring off the ship but Ba'al caught up with us. Martouf and I were separated from everyone else and Ba'al was about to use his ribbon device on us. When I raised my hand, in a defensive manuvere, some sort of power was emitted from my right hand. This power rendered Ba'al either unconscious or dead." I ended waiting for a response or a dismissal.

"Well, why would this ability come to play now as opposed to earlier?"

"Excuse me sir. I think that could signify perhaps the start of something bigger. Perhaps this special situation concerning Sam wasn't absolutely needed until the arrival of something that required more han what we or anyone else could handle. I mean that is the only explanation I can think of." Daniel finished with such determination and intensity in his eyes.

He always is the sexiest when he is so passionate about his work. Sexy? What's wrong with me today? I turn my attention back to the debriefing.

"Is that all?" the General asked.

"Actually, General Hammond sir, I was hoping you would permit my permanent residence among Earth and preferably with a place on an SGC team."

"Not to pry son, but why would you want to leave the Tok'ra?" the General asked.

"I can answer that sir, well part of that. The Tok'ra royally screwed us all over, including Martouf." The Colonel finished telling the rest of the Tok'ra's deception.

"I can't promise anything right now, until I talk to my superiors Martouf but we'll see what we can do." General Hammond stated.

"With Martouf working with us we could lear a lot more. And along with his tactical skills he would make an excellent soldier."

Way to go Daniel! That was a great support to Martouf. Daniel looks at me with a crooked smile. I return a sort of 'thank you' smile.

"That's a good point Dr. Jackson. Well until something concrete is worked out, Martouf will be assigned the guest quarters. Dismissed."

**((This is officially the longest chapter yet. And now I'm up to date on my posting. Oh, and if I were you I wouldn't expect any updates until next Sunday…unless…I get like, oh say, 7 reviews before then. Ok that's all, you can review now.))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After the meeting we all decided to head to the commissary for dinner. Once we got our plates, we headed over to the last table on the far right. Daniel was seated next to me and I have a feeling he isn't in the greatest of moods. I should make a point of really talking to him about everything later. He has really been supportive in all of this.

It must be somewhat difficult for him. I mean seeing me and Martouf reunited against the odds. Especially with the anniversary of Sha're being missing fastly approaching. Maybe I should have been more understanding and not asked him to back Martouf so much.

"Hey Daniel, I was thinking after I help getting Martouf settled we could look over some of those artifacts." I suggest. I still have to let Martouf in on the Rosetta stone, but that can wait for a while most likely.

"Alright that sounds good. I was going to do some more research anyways, company is always a nice thing." Daniel smiled.

The Colonel was eating his main entrée of cake as usual. He had yet to say anything witty. But I wasn't counting against it. It's only a matter of time.

"I think this old man has had enough excitement for this week. I think some fishing is required. Whadaya say T?"

"Fishing would be an adequate choice for such a week as this O'Neill. I will join you." Teal'c said ever so stoically.

"Then that's settled. See ya Monday kiddos. Hopefully not any sooner, if you know what I mean." And with that Colonel and Teal'c got ready to leave the base.

The remaining of us cleaned up our trash and prepared to leave. Daniel left for his lab, and Martouf and I went towards his guest quarters.

Neither of us had much to say, well much to say that we wanted to be overheard. Martouf was used to the gossip mill on his own world. Closing the door behind us, he let out a long held breath.

Walking to open up the kitchenette, I give him a micro tour of the place. "So, there's a full bathroom, a kitchen and…" taking me by surprise, Martouf spins me around gently, and kisses me with my back leaning against the wall.

We were in this position for a while before we both resurfaced for air. "Wow." I smiled. I was caught off guard, but it wasn't in a bad way.

"Indeed. I have been wanting to kiss you since we first laid eyes upon you on the sand dunes. Martouf was still uncertain whether you would reciprocate or not. I assured him we would be like sweet music. And I think, I was correct." Lantash finished, smiling and quite pleased with himself.

"You ah, you were definitely correct. I cannot say that I haven't wanted you to do that for a while but there is one thing to worry about."

"What is that my love?"

"Cameras. But we can have a rain check for a more…private moment, once your clearance comes through. Which I know it will." I say, half hoping that this was the case and my words actually rang true.

After a few more minutes, I wished Martouf and Lantash a good night and left in search of Daniel's office.

9:15p

Daniel's Office.

His head was buried in one of his ancient texts and must not have heard me walking in. I sat down and was waiting to see how long it would take to notice my presence. I was right next to him in the second stool, and still he didn't notice. I guess he was in real deep though.

Daniel picked up his head and was about to reach for another book when his hand nudged my knee. "Whoa, how long have you been there?"

"Oh about five minutes by now I guess. You're really focused, what are you working on now?" I asked amused.

"Nothing really, I've just been kind of scatter brained for the last couple days. But it's nothing really. So are you ready to look at that artifact? I'm getting kind of tired." Daniel asked. I could see he didn't really want to talk about why he was being frazzled.

"Alright but check this out. Since I found out about this new ability of mine, I've been trying to practice and I was able to do it again. Ok, watch this."

I hold my hand up and concentrate on forming the energy in my hand. A bright light appears and I hold it awhile before extinguishing it. Daniel is looking and pretty much amazed.

"So your getting better control of it. That's good. The rosetta stone doesn't say too much else except that one more ability should be coming to you. I'm not sure what it is though but it should be surfacing soon, or at least when you need it."

"Well this does seem pretty interesting. And this whole thing was freaking me out at first but now I'm definitely warming up to the idea. Know, we haven't been able to really talk since Martouf has come back. Tell me what's up?"

"DR. JACKSON TO THE INFIRMARY. DR. JACKSON TO THE INFIRMARY." Came over the loud speaker. Raising his eyebrows, Daniel excused himself.

"Uh, you know what, I think I'm going to go home and sleep after I see what's up. I'm not really in the mood for talking at the moment."

I nod. That was really odd, something has to up with Daniel. He hasn't been acting this way to anyone but me. And we have always been real close until recently. I'll have to talk to him about this if he is willing tomorrow. Time to go home and worry about everything tomorrow.

8:45a

SGC

SG-1 didn't have any missions on today's schedule so we had somewhat of a down day unless we got called in. I came in as usual hoping to talk to Daniel, but he didn't come in, strangely enough. I waited for a couple of hours for Daniel to show up but he had failed to do so. I even called him a few times to no avail.

I decided to take Martouf around Colorado Springs. Maybe catch a movie. That should prove to be entertaining enough. Knocking on the SGC VIP door, he answers quite quickly.

"Hello Samantha. I must say that you are the most pleasant person to wake up to. So what is on the agenda for today?"

He seriously makes me feel like I am talking to my first crush all over again. Which is ridiculous enough, but I what is even worse is the fact that I have butterflies in my stomach. Smiling at him I respond.

"I was thinking I could show you around the city and maybe we could catch a movie and hum…I guess we would have to eat. We could make a day of it, and I mean…it's nothing major or anything. I mean it's not like a date or anything…but whatever."

"Well, let us think about this. A date. Well, if we must I believe it will be bearable to spend a whole day with Samantha Carter." Martouf laughed.

I playfully punched his arm and we both left for Colorado Spring's mall.

2:14p

Colorado Spring Mall

"So what did you think Martouf?"

"I think the Tauri have an excess supply of clothes and versions of them. But it was funny seeing all the types of people."

We were leaving the mall. We had to cross a highway to where our car was parked. Walking past one side of the highway, we had to wait at the median for the following lane's light to turn green. Meanwhile, a large pickup truck ran a red light, turning the corner that turned into our direction.

Going at a highly unreasonable speed, I has still somehow failed to notice this. The lanes in front of us were about to go when all of a sudden Martouf pushed me out of the way. I fell to the grassy portion of the median. When I turned around I saw the truck madly swerving.

"Martouf!" I scream out. Before I know it, the truck barrels down on him before abruptly stopping. The next minutes are all a blue. Martouf flew a few feet away and I run to his side. The truck driver steps out, as do a few other people in other cars.

"Oh my god! Is there something I can do? I'm so sorry, I didn't see him." The stranger says in a crazed frenzy, panicking.

"Ju- just, call 911!" I scream with tears in my eyes. Looking at Martouf's body, it is mangled for the most part. I can tell that his hip is broken and his neck looks horrific.

Praying for a pulse, I call out to him and bring two fingers to his neck. Frightened of what I might reveal. My second chance has been brutally ripped from me.

Martouf is dead.

Without a doubt this time, he is not coming back to me. I fall back from my kneeled position. Someone is calling out to me. But I can't hear them. I can't hear anyone. And I'm starting to have complications with breathing as well.

Out of all the galactic ways for Martouf to possibly die, by the hands of a goaul'd or some weird alien device, and he dies from a truck. What cruel irony.

**((A/N: Okay so 1k words was and is my limit per chapter. But I feel like this story is dragging too much. And as much as I wanted to put off killing Martouf, it had to be done and the sooner the better. So feedback would be nice. Oh and I need to find out what Sam's second and final ability should be. I don't want it to be anything too extreme and unrealistic, I think that energy thing is as far as that should go. So any ideas from you guys would be cool. Review! Review! Review! Plz…))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The ambulance had come fairly soon, although the coroner would have been more appropriate. Telling the EMT driving to take us to the SGC I ride with Martouf's body. Stopping at the gate, I show the necessary information and let them know to notify the necessary channels. The base CMO, Janet, meets us at the entrance and they transfer Martouf to one of our stretchers. A few words are exchanged and the Colorado Springs EMTs leave.

Going through the hallways, we finally end up in the infirmary. After a few seconds of looking over Martouf and Lantash, Janet confirms what was already known.

"I'm sorry Sam. There's nothing that can be done, Lantash didn't make it as well. We should contact the Tok'ra." Janet said.

"NO! They don't deserve to know, and it's not like they would really care. I want him buried here, not discarded like yesterday's trash."

Janet nodded and quietly left to answer the phone. "Excuse me Sam, are you going to be okay?"

"Eventually." I just sit in the chair, Martouf's lifeless form still visible to me. Why is nothing ever simple? One good thing finally happens and then two bad things follow. The clock is standing still, and the air is stale. Suddenly, I can't be here any longer. Standing unsteadily on my feet, I quickly make way to my lab.

Maybe working will help ease my torment, however minimally. Picking up a small crystal that went to some generator, I can't concentrate on what I was originally trying to do with it. Tossing it aside, I trace the edges of a small welding knife.

If that damn truck had just waited, just a second longer. If Martouf hadn't pushed me out the way, he would have been here. He should have been here. And I should be the one laying in that bed now. Anger boils within me. Anger at the injustice of it all. Forgetting the knife still residing in my hand, I clench my fist.

Feeling the now warmed blade, I open the palm of my hand to reveal melted steal. Well my special ability is still working, but I can't seem to summon up the emotion of caring.

My office door swings open and as if on que Daniel steps in. Looking at my tear-tracked face, he steps up and sits beside me. "I uh, I heard what happened. And I know it will do little good, but I am sorry, and I'll be here for you as much as you want or need me to be."

His hand is gently rubbing my back in soothing circles. I really wish he had not done that. Immediately I broke down completely for the first time. Pulling me into a hug, I was glad that my door was closed. Crying wasn't exactly becoming of an Air Force officer. Especially in this man's military.

Daniel continued holding me for awhile. He really knew how to comfort me and give me a sense of security.

Sniffing I break the silence. "Thanks Daniel, I know you would do that if you were able to. You're a great friend. This would be so much harder without you." We break apart and he looks at me perplexed and confused.

"If I were able? I don't understand, I can be here for you. I'm here now. What are you talking about Sam?"

I look at him giving him the same look he just gave me. "Daniel, you just said that you would take my pain away if you could."

His eyes widened. Realization seemed to have hit him. "Sam, I didn't say that. I thought it."

Great out of all times for it to surface, it just won't give me a moments peace.

"Sam, I think you can read minds."

**((A/N: okay, there's another short and perhaps not so sweet chapter. But in my defense, I just updated this story like yesterday anyways so feel privileged! Lol. Anyways, review if your so compelled to do so, or even if your not review please!))**


	12. Chapter 12

**So did anyone else think Ark of Truth was kinda lame? You'd think the writers would have got the idea that making Cam out to be a shotty version of Jack was not cool. But Cam still acted 'Jack-ish' the whole way through. Cam signaled the downfall of Stargate: SG-1. And I'm not even sure I want to see SGU. Hum…hopefully Stargate Continuum doesn't turn out so lame, RDA is in it. WOO. K, enough ranting….for now.**

**Chapter 12**

After discovering my final ability, we left to inform the General. The air was still tense. There were still things left to be said between Daniel and I. But I had a feeling Daniel had more to say, and was biding his time with it. Whoever said there was beauty in simplicity really knew what they were talking about. Life can't be hard all the time, can it?

Opening the door, Daniel gestures me in first. To my surprise, my dad and Garshaw are seated at the table. Of course I was pleased to see my dad, but Garshaw not to much. We spread our greetings around and seated across from them.

"Hi dad, Garshaw. What's going on? Did something happen."

It was Selmak's voice who answered me. That was almost never a good sign. "Samantha, the Tok'ra has heard of Lantash's and Martouf's incident. We have come to bring his body back to perform the proper burial ceremonies."

I was expecting to have to deal with this pissing war, just not so soon. "But, Martouf just, died, no more than five hours ago."

"General Hammond informed us of this development." Garshaw supplemented.

"Okay. But I still don't see why you care about getting his body back. You threw him under the bus anyway with Ba'al. And with all due respect General, I don't even understand why we're stilling keeping up this charade. This 'alliance' is a sham and I want no more of it." Daniel placed his hand on my knee trying to calm me down. But it was too late for that, the cat is already out of the bag, and I'm not caging it until I say what needs to be said.

"Sam…" my dad broke in.

"No, wait a sec. Now dad, I'm not speaking against you here. Your pretty much in the same boat. But Garshaw, and whoever else concocted this brilliant idea needs to here this. This is a seriously parasitic alliance. You take everything you can from us, bleed us dry. And every single time we ask for one thing, you never follow through with your end of the bargain. And dammit, I'm through with being your guinea pig personally. If I have anything to do with it, we will have a funeral service for Martouf on Earth, and his body will stay here. Permanently."

The room is silent. Everyone is surprised at my outburst. Even worked up as I am, I can see the beginning of thought streams in everyone's mind. The General is preparing to dismiss us. My dad is repeating in a constant stream, 'what the hell.' Garshaw, well I don't understand what he's saying since it's in Tok'ra but I can guess it's not pleasant.

I stand up and salute General Hammond. "Permission to be dismissed sir?"

Permission is granted and I immediately make way for the door. Daniel stays behind to see the outcome of the meeting, for which I am glad. It's almost as if I'm on a warpath. People part like the red sea until at last I burst through the gym room doors.

I just have an overwhelming urge to punch something. Make something else feel just an increment worse than I do. However ignorant this desire is I can't seem to care at the moment. My eye rests on a punching bag, but someone else is using it. I notice it's a lieutenant and normally I don't push my rank around, but now seems absolutely necessary.

"Excuse me lieutenant, I need to use the punching bag, you can use it when I'm done." His eyes were panic stricken and from his thoughts, I could tell he was nervous and wary of me. I didn't think I was that harsh, but whatever. I start whaling on this bag when all of a sudden I hear the Simpsons theme song being hummed in my head. Damn I did not want to have to talk to anyone really, especially not be forced to be all proper with Colonel O'Neill.

"Carter! You seem….upset." He laughs but stops as I send a glare at him.

"And before you say anything sir, there's nothing in the rule book about glaring at your CO." I attempt to say with a smirk. But I don't think I was successful.

"How'd you know I was going to mention that?"

"Oh, just another one of my freak powers that surfaced."

"So you can read minds, and throw fire balls? This is so not fair." The Colonel shakes his head and goes to sit in a chair behind me.

"Well, it's not really fire. And trust me your not missing out on anything. Wish I could just take my 'fire' balls and just throw them at every single Tok'ra."

"What's going on with them besides them being sneaky snakeheads?"

"Oh, my dad and Garshaw are talking with Hammond right now, wanting to take Martouf's body back. And I, I don't know. I kinda blew up."

"What did you say?" He was obviously amused. And if I wasn't so tensed, I could laugh over this as well.

"What didn't I say? I told them that they weren't taking Martouf back if I had anything to do with it and basically that they were two timing assholes. Daniel is still in there, I kind of dismissed myself."

A huge grin appeared on the Colonel's face and he burst out in laughter. "I really shouldn't encourage that, but dammit, you did good Carter!"

((Alright, another chapter! Now review. Review some more, and then leave get a drink a snack maybe and then review some more. Why are you still reading this? Review! Lol))


	13. Chapter 13

**When did I get to Chapter 13? Lol. Anyways, here it is!**

**Ch 13**

"I'm gonna head to the showers Sir." I turned from the punching bag and prepared to leave.

"Alright, cake and jello? I'll get Space Monkey and Teal'c."

Hitting the locker rooms I make quick work of disposing my cloths. Stepping under the hot steam welcomingly, I try and forget the past few weeks. There were deeply coiled knots permanently woven into my back. Looking down at my legs, then my arms are the signs of a troubled history. Ugly scars that held no completion to the deeper marks that no knife or physical weapon could instill. I sigh, maybe these new abilities would or could be a good thing. Hearing people's thoughts, well I could avoid the obvious undesirables. And the energy thing, well that would only be useful off world but still pretty 'cool'. Only con really was that this would give the Trust, or whatever they are calling themselves now, another reason to take interest in me.

I step out of the shower and get ready to go to lunch. I hadn't realized how much my appetite had grown. Eating was something I had need to remind myself to actually get involved in.

Opening the commissary doors, the rest of sg-1 was already there. I quickly get some mystery plate and jello, and take a seat across from Daniel and next to Teal'c.

"Hey Sam. Feeling better?" Daniel asked. If anyone else acted so concerned, as long as they weren't my superior, I would punch them flat in the nose. Well not literally, but I would want to. But with Daniel it was a nice feeling. I had been getting better or stronger with my telepathy. And I didn't want to take advantage of anyone, but especially Daniel by using it.

"I don't know. Maybe a small fraction. What happened with the 'meeting'?"

"We were able to come to a reasonable compromise I think. Anise is going to do an extraction and take Lantash back to their home world. They'll do the burial ceremony with Lantash and we can have a funeral for Martouf. And believe me, they didn't agree to this easily." Daniel said.

Comes to find out, the funeral had already been set up. The extraction was that evening and then Martouf's funeral would be the next evening at 7:00p.

==============================After Martouf's Funeral 8:15p===============================

The Colonel had driven us all to the funeral. I was the first to be dropped off, I wasn't looking for the time alone. I had thought I was getting better with Martouf having died, but the funeral proved the opposite. The truck had stopped and I made for the door. Stepping out, I turned to get my things.

"Thanks for the lift Sir. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"You know Hammond gave you the day off. I'm sure we can manage to not blow ourselves up without you for at least one day Carter." The Colonel smiled.

"I think I might blow myself up if I stayed home." I chuckled, but serious nonetheless. I hadn't mean to sound so…vulnerable. But the mistake was made.

Thankfully the Colonel ignored this. I closed the door, but I heard Daniel opening his. "You know, I think I'm just going to hang around with Sam for a while. I'm not really in the mood to be alone."

It wasn't hard to know what Daniel was doing and it just made me love…no appreciate…him even more. The Colonel and Teal'c left. Walking to my front door was done with a comfortable silence. Once inside, we situate ourselves in front of my television, both on the same couch.

I racked my brain for something to say. I didn't know what would make the situation uncomfortable. For me anyways. I could tell he was looking at me, trying to refrain from asking how I was for the millionth time. Without warning I burst out in tears I didn't realize I was holding. Automatically, Daniel took me in his arms and gently rocked me.

This was the case for countless minutes longer. We broke apart and he looked at me. "I promise you, things will get better. Maybe not in the next five minutes but you'll heal. And you'll find love again."

In disbelief I ask, "How do you know that?"

"Because I went through the same way, and found I could give myself to someone else just as strongly, without being afraid to hurt again."

He sounded if he had found that spoken love already. I didn't question it, but whomever it was I hope she realized how lucky she was. He started talking again, seeing I was still crying, though not as hardly.

"Come on, you look like you could use some sleep."

"Ha sleep. I'm not sure I can walk right now."

"I can take care of that for you." And with that, Daniel surprises me by picking me up. A weird shock coursed through my body, but I quickly ignore it.

We end up with him laying me down on my bed. He lightly kisses my forehead and turns to leave. "Could you, could you stay, maybe hold me?" I ask shyly. I don't want him to feel like I am crossing some unspoken line.

"Anything Samantha."

He moves over to lay beside me. He gathers me in his arms and rubs my arm soothingly. Nothing is said, nothing is needing to be said. If someone told me that I would know such a wonderful man and have him for my best friend.

Without taking any other thought or consideration, I lean up and kiss Daniel on his lips. He draws back surprised. Instant regret washed over me.

"I, I'm sorry Daniel. I don't know why I did that." I lied. Not only did I know why I did it, but I knew I wanted to try it again. But that may be a poor decision.

He looked more calm when he replied. He was still holding me, so that was a good sign. "Sam, you are in a vulnerable position. And I know many men who would take advantage of such a beautiful, intelligent woman like you. But I respect you and our relationship too much."

I honestly couldn't help myself. I had to know what his uncensored thoughts were. Looking into his mind, I see he was thinking of the possibilities of taking advantage. I couldn't blame him, and it only gave me courage to continue further.

"Maybe I want you to take advantage of me Daniel. Maybe that's what I need, what I want." I refuse to let him reply and kiss him more determinedly this time. He doesn't move away so readily this time. In fact he deepens it.

Moments passed and oxygen become a issue. "I don't want to hurt you Samantha."

"You could never hurt me."

This time, he initiates the kiss. His hands change position slightly, resting on my lower back. Slowly I feel a hand creeping up my shirt. Before he goes further, he looks at me with a new emotion, not one of a friend, and definitely not one of a co-worker.

"Samantha, I can't just be with you tonight, and not, not go back to our friendship the way it was."

I was not expecting this completely. "That's fine. We can just say our friendship is, growing." I smile and try to lighten the situation, afraid of where it may or may not turn.

"No it's not fine. You have my heart Sam. And I can't just take it back easily, if at all." He pauses not sure how to continue. "This may not be the time to tell you, in fact its probably a completely inappropriate time, but I love you Samantha. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable and I'll leave…."

I cut him off in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Daniel. And you have my heart as well. I do feel guilty about opening up to you so soon after, after Martouf/Lantash. But I can't help how I feel. I can't help that I really, really love you."

All of a sudden we roll over ending up with me on my back. Tenderly kissing me, Daniel slowly removes my shirt. Craning his neck, he kisses my neck and down with more assertion. Things intensify from there and after the whirlwind, we both fall against each other.

"So what now? What's going to happen at work?" I ask tentatively.

"I want to treat you right, and go slowly. I know we kind of took a few detours, but I don't want to mess this up. And as far as work goes, they'll find out eventually, Teal'c is surprisingly perceptive." He chuckles.

"Yeah, I'd be surprised if he didn't know already."

And we fall into a peaceful slumber, in spite of the chaotic existence of our lives.

**A/N: So there's your S/D. I know, I know…they got together too quickly after Martouf's death. But whatever, it was going to happen eventually, and the sooner the better right? And this story is rated 'T' last time I checked and I didn't want to cross the line to 'M' although that was probably 'K'. lol. But review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The following morning, I awoke to the smell of coffee. Sighing, I remember the previous night. I never thought that Daniel and I would be so good together. He was so…loving and adoring. Perfect would be the exact word to describe last night. Looking at the clock, I notice we only have a half an hour until work.

Jumping in the shower I can't help but feel a pleasant buzz running through my body. Climbing out, I realize that my BDU shirt is still downstairs. It doesn't make much sense to cover up to get it. So I just threw on my pants and flew down the stairs, anxious to see Daniel.

Passing through the kitchen, I wrapped my hands around Daniel. Turning around, he reciprocated my act. "Good morning Samantha. I have to say, I like the new uniform modifications your sporting…or not actually." He smirks and lowers his head, passionately kissing me.

"As much as I enjoy this, we do have a job to be at. Rain check?" I say after resurfacing for air. We break apart a little while after and I finish getting dressed.

9:00a SGC

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well us not being so obvious would be a good start, Daniel." I joke with him, "We don't have any missions today and I am actually caught up for once with everything, so I might just actually have to check on the other scientists today."

"Alright well lunch at noon? I'll see you around." Daniel said. He winked and walked off. Today was going to be a long day, especially now that we were playing this 'love game.'

The klaxons sound, and I really shouldn't be surprised, the loud speaker sounds to inform of an unscheduled activation.

Running to the control room, the rest of O'Neill is already there. "It's the Tok'ra Sir."

I groan inwardly. What could they possibly want now. Wasn't our alliance pretty much severed? Hopefully General Hammond would ignore it.

"Let them through Walter." Hammond ordered.

O'Neill tossed him an exasperated look. "Seriously General? Nothing good comes from these little visits. There just different versions of the same bastard snakeheads."

"It can't hurt to listen, they might have something that's useful for once."

Anise, Garshaw and another Tok'ra that I didn't recognize walked through the gate. The General just waved them up instead of meeting them in the gate room. The rest of SG-1 was called and we all took our seats in the briefing room.

"What the hell do you want now?" O'Neill asked, not even bothering with formalities of any kind.

"The tok'ra are aware of the strained alliance between us. We just wanted to take a small step in reconciliation and inform you of an imposing threat." Garshaw started.

"Our operatives caught wind of various system lords vanquishing. Their planets seem to have begun worshipping this, new entity. We're not sure who or what they are. Only that they are assuming to be gods, like the Goau'ld only this time, they do seem to harbor an unmatchable power." Anise finished.

"So what is the Tok'ra's involvement with this new power?" General Hammond asked.

"Well, their abilities far surpass our own. Even if the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri were to join together, they would easily wipe us out. So we are just planning on placing operatives throughout the galaxy. We just wanted to warn you of this threat."

After the Tok'ra informed us of this, they were quick to be on their way. I didn't mind that at all. So I guess this what that tablet was talking about.

Right after the Tok'ra left, another unscheduled gate activation went off. I guess it would go this way for awhile if there was really someone taking down system lords. But what I hadn't expected was to see SG-3 to walk through with Ba'al in between them.

He looked like he barely escaped a fight but he was still walking on his own accord. General Hammond called for the medics, which I think was unnecessary. Whatever Ba'al was doing here it had to be something big.

Walking to the infirmary we were all anxious and curious about Ba'al's presence.

Leaning up in one of the infirmary beds, he smirked. "Never would I think I'd see the day that I sought the Tau'ri for help."

"Yeah, and who'd think we'd help you." O'Neill poked. He was obviously enjoying this scenario.

"What is going on with you Ba'al?" I asked. I was getting kind of impatient of everything lately.

He smiled to me and almost winked at me. "I came here for you Samantha. You should be just a little more gratuitous of my arrival, which was highly inconvenient I must add. Anyways, I ran into some highly disillusioned beings on one of my planets. I learned of their previous activities including some Goau'ld extermination. Needless to say I barely got away. But they do have something of mine."

"And why is this our problem?" Daniel asked.

"Because, they are headed to the Tauri world. It's only a matter of time. And unless you want to go around saying 'Hallow are the Ori' all day then I would suggest you do something about it. Honestly, these 'Ori' are more annoying than your half-heated attempts at destroying me."

General Hammond and O'Neill exchanged a look. "Well what is it that they took from you?"

"My Queen actually, Quetesh."

**((AN: At the beginning of this I completely lost my vision for this story. But I think I'm getting back on track. And obviously Sam didn't kill Ba'al before like it was believed. And Quetesh is Vala of course but she hasn't been Quetesh for a long time, Ba'al just doesn't know that. And she won't make much of an appearance for a while. So the Ori is the big bad wolf, yeah I know…not creative at all. But I have plans for everything so chill! Lol. Review Please!))**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Quetesh?" Daniel was the first to come back from shock. "But she has long since been gone from your side."

"Once something belongs to me it always will. And I do not wish for the Ori to tarnish my Queen."

Daniel appeared to want to comment further but held back. General Hammond stationed Ba'al in one of the VIP rooms much to my, well everyone's, dismay. He did give us more information, but we heard most of it from the Tok'ra anyways.

'I have these fools wrapped around my finger. Now if I could only get Samantha wrapped….' Ba'al thought.

"What?!" I couldn't help but exclaim. I knew this was only a thought but is still angered me.

"So you heard that Samantha? I was curious as to what else you could do aside from that hand trick." Ba'al smirked.

"You want to see the hand trick again? I'd be more than happy to show it to you." I smiled smugly. Until his next thought came through that is.

'You can show me your hand trick anytime Samantha.'

"Sir, maybe it would be a good idea for Carter to train with her new abilities. Could come in handy with this new baddies." O'Neill proposed.

"That's a good idea Colonel. Major that will be your priority next to missions." Hammond ordered before dismissing the informal meeting.

"Walking out the infirmary we all heard Ba'al shout, "Isn't anyone going to keep me company."

"NO!" we answered simultaneously.

"Want some help training?" Daniel asked.

"Not sure how you could help, or any of you for that matter, but you can watch." I tell him.

'I'll watch you anytime.' Daniel thought.

Absentmindedly I laughed, causing Colonel to look at me comfused. "What's so funny Carter?"

"Oh nothing sir. Just mind reading thing." O'Neill's eyes switched back and forth between Daniel and I and then just shrugged it off.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

I am now able to control my abilities completely. More and more we are coming into contact with the newest threat, the Ori. Daniel and I are closer than ever, secretly of course, and despite fighting the Ori, life is good. I'm counting the days until that changes though.

"I love you so much Samantha." Daniel said between kissing me. We were in his office and this was a huge risk. And I knew we were needing to stop, but I didn't want to.

"We really should wait until we get home. This is too dangerous." He almost didn't let me finish, steadily attacking me with his mouth.

"It's exciting right."

Before I got a chance to reply, SG-1 was ordered to the briefing room for the millionth time these past two months.

"SG-1, this battle is getting worse. Take a look at what SG-11 brought back through." Hammond ordered.

Stepping up to the window, we could see the body of a supersoldier.

"The Ori have started using supersoldiers to further their point."

"But I thought the Ori desired full reign not total destruction." Daniel said.

"Colonel Reynolds says that they seem modified. They can actually talk now."

"So instead of just shoot, kill, now it talk, shoot, kill? That's just great. Wait until I get those suckers." O'Neill was overly enthused.

"Right now he is just stunned, Carter I want you to try and use your mind…" Hammond was talking but my mind seemed to crash. A sharp pain crept up through my stomach causing me to double over. Teal'c managed to grab me before I fell over completely.

"Major, get down to the infirmary right now."

Before I could reply, everything went black.

((AN: So I already wrote Ch. 16 but…I'm not planning on posting it until I get….oh at least 3 reviews for this chapter.))


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I could hear rhythmic beeping sounds. I start to open my eyes slowly, the bright light hurts my eyes. Feeling kind of foggy, I notice the infirmary is near empty. Though Ba'al still lays in his bed, unfortunately next to mine.

"Good morning partner! Looks like we're bed mates!" Ba'al was definitely pleased with this development.

"I'm not your bed mate Ba'al. And I don't see why your so damn pleased. Your stuck here too."

"With you makes it all the better love. And I'm sure you being my bed mate can be arranged." A crooked smile graced his lips.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I stretch out my hand to give him a little spark.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure your CO won't like that." Ba'al growled in discomfort. Suprisingly using my power gave me a killer headache. Janet, O'Neill, Daniel and Hammond walked in, apparently witnessing my mini torture session of Ba'al. 'Damn not a good day to be Ba'al!' I could hear O'Neill laughing in his head.

"Major Carter! Ba'al is a guest not a prisoner at SGC. I'd suggest that you'd treat him as such." Hammond ordered. I don't know why he was so protective over Ba'al.

Definitely won't try it again anytime soon. Gave me a mojor headache." I replied.

"It's probably because of the cat scan. I injected you with some contrast to see what was going on more clearly and your body seemed to reject it. I had to use another drug to pump it out of you. It gave you a short fever and it seemed to disappear, leaving no trace of either drug in your system. I've never seen or read of anyone reacting that way." Janet finished.

"Must be because of my powers or something." I suggested.

"That's what Daniel thought, but your bloodwork showed another anomaly." Janet pauses. I don't know why she knows I can read her thoughts. "Your pregnant Sam."

"So there's going to be a little Sam running around? I've always wanted to be a daddy!" I don't know what got into Ba'al and as much as I'm trying to ignore him, he is amusing me. This infirmary must make people crazy.

"Oh shut up Ba'al!" O'Neill barked.

"Fine. I will settle for uncle."

"Anyways, how is this possible? I'm on that sterility drug. Nevermind, that was a stupid question. Rosetta stone right?" I say.

"Glad to know that I'm not the only one capable of stupid questions Carter." O'Neill jokes.

I looked over at Daniel. He looked like he was about to be seriously ill. 'Danm, we are so screwed.' He was pacing now. 'Screwed. Screwed. Screwed.' I laughed and then shot my hand to my mouth, silently berating myself.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Look whatever happened or happens, it is kind of fate. The Rosetta stone is proof of that. And I wouldn't even be pregnant if it I hadn't…been with someone who had the ability right? So technically, I did nothing wrong. Everything right actually, and I even helped further this thing along since it's supposed to be some kind of weapon…" I'm rambling I know. Hammond cuts me off.

"Breath Carter, we're not throwing you in the brig or anything. Though we do need to know who the father is." Hammond prodded.

"I could tell you that one. O'Neill!" Ba'al exposed his false truth smug as ever.

"What?! It's not me! I didn't do it Hammond, I'm telling you. I mean no offense Carter not that I wouldn't…I saw where he was going and had to stop him before things got even more awkward.

"It's Daniel's baby." I expected to hear thoughts of shock but was met with the opposite.

"Hm. Daniel Jackson eh?" Ba'al was the exception to those thoughts. "So. If I got all nerdy, you'd jump my bones?"

Seriously? What is up with Ba'al and all his sexual advances and innuendos? My hand started to spark. Hey! No more headache.

"Ba'al! I can easily change my mind on your status here." Hammond warned. He turned to Daniel.

"When did this happen?"

"Uh, you mean when was the first time? Cause 'it' happened more than once so I'm not sure when Samant..Sam could have conceived." Daniel blabbed. And I thought I had word vomit.

"Well taking everything in consideration, I'm leaving you one the same team. But once this mess is over, the two of you'll have a decision to make." Hammond told us.

"Yes sir. Where is Teal'c by the way?" I asked. I noticed his absence earlier.

"He is helping the Tok'ra prepare the extraction precess for Ba'al."

"Oh, alright. Well, Janet I'm back up to par. Can I go now?"

"Normally I'd disagree, but your immune system seems to have drastically evolved. Just be sure to come back if the slightest thing happens." Janet discharged me.

((AN: I know I have been putting Ba'al in this story much more than is needed. But I like him dammit so he's gonna stick around until it makes absolutely no more sense. So…review! Chapter 17 is half way finished. So look for it around Thursday!))


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I was getting ready to interrogate the super soldier, but I stopped in Daniel's office with him to speak.

"So this is really happening! We're pregnant." Daniel smiled, hugging me.

"It's not like it's a huge surprise. I mean the rosetta stone pretty much determined that it was going to be either you or the Colonel."

"Jack?! But you weren't with him right?" His eyebrows arched and he was geniuinely worried. I guess he still couldn't believe that I was with him.

"No, of course not. I was just saying he's the one with the ancient gene and you having ascended at one point. Besides, Jack and I couldn't ever happen because of the regs and the most important fact."

"What's that?"

"That I love you with all the fiber of my being, well our beings now." I smile referring to our unborn child.

"Good, cause now that I have you, I'm not ever letting go. You should go check out the super soldier before people get suspicious." Daniel suggested. The cat was already out of the bag, but we still had to be professional about this.

"Alright, but I'm sure the rumor mill has already started." Stepping into one of the scientific isolation rooms, I notice the super soldier immediately. He's bound down with titanium chains and has two guards on either side of him.

"Could everyone clear the room please. I need total silence to concentrate on this soldier." I request of the technicians and quards alike. One of the SP hands me a weapon before leaving after everyone else. As if I would need that.

I pull up a stool and decide to discard my weapon. If the Ancients really were trying to level the playing field, I shouldn't need it. Looking at his unmasked face, I realized he must still be stunned. Putting my hand to his arm, I send out a small current and sparked him back to conscoiousness. His eyes fly open and take in his surroundings.

His body tenses once he knows there is no escape.

"Hello, do you have a name?" that's a stupid question to ask. And it receives no reply. "Alright, I'll call you Super then. Kinda ironic don't you think? You are anything but super at the moment." I chuckle.

This time his head shifts to look at me. "My lord will come and avenge my capture."

I took note of how he said capture and not death. So not only where these soldiers slightly more than robots now, the Ori made them worship and be one of their subjects. Which makes little sense. That's like creating a city full of rocks and making them worship you. Completely point less.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that buddy. But tell me one thing, who is this 'lord' of yours? Who's the head hancho of the Ori?"

"I will not betray my lord or his Queen."

"Is his Queen Quetesh?" I ask. I don't expect any answers, verbally that is.

'Anubis will destroy these pions. Quetesh his Queen? She is no more than a pathetic vessel for the almighty Orisi.' Super thought.

I laugh with no regard as to how it looks. He turns wide eyes. Curious I assume. "Say these ori will fall, and they surely will, what would be their fatal mistake?"

He reclaims his silence. 'Hubris and arrogance.'

"It's a shame that Anubis didn't program intelligence into your system. I could have come in handy in a time like this." I respond smugly.

Realising his mistake of his thoughts and his betrayal, his eyes shut in defeat. Walking down the corridors to General Hammond's office. I mull over the information. I'm surprised of Anubis' involvement. I thought Daniel had killed him when he last ascended.

Sg-1 was called to the briefing room. "Major Carter, you interrogate the super soldier?" Hammond questioned.

"Yes Sir. This is bigger than we thought. The super soldiers can be accredited to Anubis resurfacing. And apparently he is fully ascended and has joined forces with the Ori. Ba'al was right when he suggested that the'd tarnish Quetesh. I believe my pregnancy is a counter strike against this. When I asked the super soldier if Questesh was now Anubis' Queen, he said that she was merely a vessel for an omniscient Orisi."

"What the crap! Who's going to join forces with the Ori now? The replicators? For crying out loud, the Ancients need to cut us some slack here." Colonel O'Neill outbursted.

"Well technically Jack, they did cut us some slack with Sam." Daniel supplied.

**((AN: Okay, well there was one of the big twists/shockers. Anubis is back! Bigger and better than ever. Or I should say bigger and worse than ever. I'm starting to lose inspiration with this story. But no worries, I'm sure I just accidentally dropped it on the sidewalk when I was at the library the other day. And I'm sure someone found it, and now its waiting for me at the lost and found area. But…enough mindless rambling. Review time!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**So….I've been putting off updating this story. It's difficult to write, and my other open stories…well, they are pretty simple and straightforward. But enough excuses, here's another chapter!**

Chapter 18

Daniel and I we laying in bed just watching tv, relaxing. We haven't been able to take any real breathers. Hammond had ordered us on several missions in order to find out more about the Ori, and specifically the location of their home world. Tomorrow morning we would be travelling to the first planet where known Ori contact was made.

"What are you thinking about Samantha? I'm afraid only one of us can read minds." Daniel chuckled.

"I don't know. I'm just worried that this will never end. First it was the goau'ld then the replicators, and now this. I love the stargate program, but it doesn't fulfill my most important needs. But you and our baby, it's just. Nevermind, it's stupid."

"No, tell me Samantha. I want to know how you feel. I want to help you as much as possible."

I sighed, "Well it just that it seems like the only way for something good to happen to me, there's a heavy price to pay. And this will probably be the most dangerous thing we've come across and I don't want to lose you."

His arms tightened around me, reassuring me. "You'll never have to worry about losing me. I'm never going anywhere if I can help it. There's nothing more I could ask for than you and our child. Don't ever doubt that. But if you do, I'll be glad to show you, over and over again." Daniel chuckled.

"Well in that case, I think a bit of doubt is creeping into my mind." I smiled and leaned n to kiss him. Returning it, Daniel turned the lights down.

**1 more month later**

Sg-1 had found the Ori's home world. We were planning a preemptive strike and trying to reach out to our allies for help. So far only the Asgard were on board. Everyone else had chosen to stick their heads in the sand. And I was stuck either in my office or at home, being taken off active duty for the time being.

My pregnancy had sped up, and it appeared that I was in my 8th month of pregnancy when in reality I was only in my 3rd. My stomach was huge, my back ached like nothing I've felt before, I had weird cravings and my breasts were the size of cantaloupes, tender cantaloupes. Though, I have my suspicions that Daniel likes that part of my pregnancy, a lot.

It was frustrating that I was stuck behind not knowing what dangers my now fiancé was facing. Dangers he faced partially because of me. The team was due back from another last minute mission, and I attempted to make Daniel something nice to come home to. Choosing spaghetti, I gave up shortly after I was attacked by an onslaught of heat waves. I threw some soup on the stove and made a couple of sandwhiches.

Right on time, Daniel came bursting through the doors, anxious about something. "Hey Samantha! Hey little baby!" He scooped me up and patted my stomach.

"How'd everything go today?" I handed him a plate and a bowl.

"Sit down Sammie, I'll bring dinner out. As it is I don't do enough for you." Daniel guided me to the dining room. "So anyways, we found Quetesh. She is back to being Vala now, apparently she met someone who took out the symbiote a long time ago. And she is also pregnant. Seemingly as far along as you."

"How did you guys find her and find out so much?"

"It wasn't easy. One of the Ori followers, Tomin, is not quite as strong a believer as the priors and Anubis believes. He's confused about who to believe but, he was willing to talk to us about the facts at least. Jack thinks with some prodding he might agree to be a mole for us."

We talked more about the Ori and then about less consequential things. Strangely enough, I knew that things were going to be okay, eventually. And I knew that with Daniel by my side, nothing would get in the way of my happiness. And once the Ori were taken care of, I would no longer have a life interrupted.

**((AN: Definitely not happy with this chapter but….I'm not not happy with it at the same time. So review and let me know what you think.))**


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Not that it's uber important for you to know, but Ba'al is currently with the Tok'ra. They've already taken out the symbiote and they are helping him to…learn how to not be….evil. But, I don't know Ba'al's host name so when he does come back into the story, he will still be referred to as Ba'al.

Chapter 19

0445 Sam's House

My eyes started to shift open. Groaning, I felt a sharp pain. Shrugging it off, I rolled to my back and attempted to go back to sleep. The pain quickly returned, increased and longer lasting. Opening my eyes in defeat, Daniel is now awake, freaking out.

"What? Oh no! Water. Broke. Time!" Daniel rambled. I tried to sit up but the pain was immobilizing me. Grasping Daniel's arm, he lets out a small yelp. I realize I accidently shocked him.

"So…sorry. Call Frasier Daniel!" I start breathing rapidly. It's a month too soon for contractions, but that's what they are without a doubt.

Daniel was back quickly with an overnight bag thrown across his back. Leaning down, he scoops his arm underneath mine and helps me up. Making it down the stairs proved to be a difficult task. We were finally in the car and Daniel had yet to settle down.

"SHIT!" I couldn't hold it in. The contractions were unrelenting. Daniel jerked the car which wasn't comfortable at all.

"Oh my gosh! Hold on. Um, it's going to be okay."

"Yeah, okay my ass." He stared at me through the rearview window shocked I guess. I almost never curse, so doing it now was definitely telling.

We finally pull up to the SGC and Janet is already waiting with her minions. Daniel helps me out of the car and onto the awaiting stretcher. I'm instantly wheeled off to the infirmary through a sea of curious eyes. This isn't uncomfortable or embarrassing at all.

Jack and Teal'c apparently heard what was going on. I really didn't want this pregnancy to be so public, even with my friends.

"Daniel." Among all the chaos, I have no idea what's going on with Daniel. Peeping into his mind for a second I hear, 'what should I do? I don't want to get in the way, but I want to be here.'

He hasn't heard me and before I get a chance to call him again another searing pain erupts. "Damn!" The railing I was holding lights up with electricity. I know I need to calm down before I cause any serious damage. Janet had everything set up, seems for awhile now. Everyone except Daniel has been pushed out of the infirmary isolation room, and she takes her place at the foot of my bed.

"Okay Sam. You've dilated 7cm. We'll be ready in a few more minutes."

Daniel took hold of my hand and is smiling reassuringly at me. "Everything is going to be okay baby. This will be over and soon we will have our beautiful little powerhouse."

"Ok, but Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Unless you want the shock of your life. I don't think you should be holding my hand." He winces in jest and lets go.

What followed after Janet gave the order to push seemed to drag on for a lifetime. Sweat poured down in buckets and choosing to go through natural childbirth was a poor choice. Hour passed and I was still pushing.

"Alright Sam, the head is out and almost the shoulders. After that it will be clear sailing. Come on Sam, give me a big push."

I think Janet just became who I hated the most. Well, between her and Daniel it was a tossup. Who knows how many moments later, a tiny cry could be heard.

"Congratulations Sam and Daniel, it's a girl." Janet confirms. Washing and wrapping our perfect little girl, Janet hands her over to me. Giving birth to this wonderful tiny child was perhaps more difficult than blowing up a sun, but amazingly worth everything.

"Look at what we did Daniel? I still can't believe something so perfect came from the two of us." I stutter.

"It's not so surprising. I mean just look at her mother." A few moments pass, with awe and love filling the air. "So what should her name be, nothing seems good enough for her."

I think it through. "How about Gianna Marie Jackson?"

"I don't think it could be any more perfect." Daniel said. He was now sitting beside me as the risk of shocking him was diminished. We gently kissed and Gianna gave what sounded like a giggle in return.

"I guess she approves." Daniel said.

"Well it's hard to disapprove of such a wonderful man."

**AN: So…there it is. I was going to continue but, I changed my mind. Lol. Review if you wish. Even if you don't…And don't ask why I gave an American baby an Italian first and middle name…it seemed to fit. But the funny thing is that Gianna means hope, but Marie means bitter. So I guess S/D's daughter is gonna bring earth hope but be bitter? Ha. Not really, about the bitter part. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Janet took Gianna to make sure she was healthy and everything was alright, and I was on the brink of sleep. Jack, Teal'c and even Hammond were in the room with me and Daniel. They were all talking about something, but in hushed tones that I couldn't decipher. So I zoned in on their thoughts.

'_Things are moving faster than we expected. Carter could really be of use against Anubis.' _Hammond thought.

'_She just gave birth. Sam needs rest, I know she is some kind of superhuman, but she is still human. Can't it wait a day or two at least?'_

'_Hammond's right Daniel, I know what you're saying but we need to take care of this situation as smoothly and quickly as possible.'_

'_Alright. Well what do we know about the Orisi?' _

My eyes were heavy with sleep and their thoughts became hazy. Giving in, I close my eyes and sleep. It was a weird experience. I didn't dream but it was very similar feeling to the vision I had after Jolinar saved me. It showed Anubis and a young woman. Her eyes were a striking amber. Her hair flowed midway down her back in a russet color that complimented her olive skin. They were standing on a stage that housed their thrown overlooking countless worlds. At their feet bowed the Nox, the furlings, and the Ancients. The young woman turned to Anubis and when he refused to bow, her eyes lit with fire and moments later Anubis was nothing but smoldering ashes. Gasping I quickly woke up.

"What is it Samantha? What's wrong?" Daniel had been sitting near me since I first fell asleep. Taking in my surroundings, I realize I never went anywhere. I also realized that the vision would be our future if we were to fail.

"I need to talk to Hammond and Jack. We're going to need to act faster." Janet came up to the bed when I pushed the call button. She agreed to discharge me since my new abilities caused me to heal quicker.

Daniel needlessly helped me up and I changed into some fatigues before seeking out Hammond. Knocking, he beckoned us to come in.

"Sir, I…heard…you and Colonel O'Neill talking about preemptive actions. And I know I just gave birth, but with my improved immune system and the circumstances, I think I could be of help. Before leaving the infirmary, I got a vision of the Orisi. It showed her and Anubis ruling over every galaxy. It showed the Nox, Ancients, and the Furlings bowing to her. Anubis refused to bow and the Orisi killed him. That's all I saw."

"So you think this is a definite event?" Hammond asked me.

"Well, yes and no. I think it's like the vision I had with Jolinar, there's a good possibility of it happening, but I think that we could stop it from going further than that if we can't stop it from even happening." My arm brushes across Daniel before I finish, and he noticeably tenses.

"Sam, I just saw your vision. I think by touching, you can show others what you see. Maybe if we can get in contact with the Nox and others, we can pull them over to our side to help." Daniel's eyes brightened with excitement. Hammond ordered the rest of Sg-1 to the briefing room over the intercom.

With everyone now in the briefing room, Hammond let the others know of the latest developments.

"Alright, we may have just gained a leg up in this fight. Major Carter has seen the outcome if the Ori and Anubis is successful. I have distributed your past missions between SG-3 and 8. You will be attempting to contact the Nox, the Furlings, and the Tollans in an attempt to form an alliance with them."

"But sir, we already know their stance on the whole violence thing. I'd think now more than ever they would love to just stick their heads in the sand."

"We know Colonel, but perhaps if Carter shows them her vision it will be enough of an encouragement for their involvement. It's worth a shot. Prepare your team, you all will be leaving at 0800 tomorrow. Dismissed."

Everyone left to try to get some form of rest before heading out tomorrow morning. Daniel and I decided to stay and spend our time with Gianna. Going over to her crib, she already looked a month old instead of mere hours.

"I wish we had more time with her, as a baby I mean." I sighed. She grabbed my finger and cooed. Daniel hugged me from behind, also playing with her.

"I know, but she won't be our only baby I'm sure."

"That's if we survive this. I hope we do, Gianna deserves to know happiness and normality." I whisper.

"We'll all have that Samantha. I don't know how, but I'm sure of it."

(Preview of Next Chapter)

"You know we don't pick sides, but as what you have showed us is true, we will fight for neutrality." The leader of the Nox confirmed.

**((AN: Whew! Hard chapter to write and I'm not happy about it. That's why this was my last story I updated…it's hard to write the kids part. It was difficult to write the birth part too, obviously I don't have kids, but I tried. *shrugs* So review and lemme know what you think.))**


	21. Chapter 21

**AHHH! I accidentally posted a different story chapter to this story. I updated all my stories today so I guess I was getting all twisted. But here is the REAL chapter. Thanks to those who let me know!**

**Chapter 21**

0800 the following morning.

Daniel had to literally tear me away from Gianna. Janet was watching her, but I still didn't want to miss even seeing her bat an eye lash. She was growing so fast and honestly it was scaring me to death. She's barely a week old yet she appears to be four months old. Janet assured us that she was still healthy and strong, but I still had my doubts.

Heading back to reality, I shake off the last minute gitters before we go through the gate. I can only hope that the Nox and Tollan are pro-life.

"Alright kids, perhaps it be best if we spoke with Narim first. I have to admit, it still irks me how lax these folks are with their security. But to each's own I guess." Colonel O'Neill ordered. Looking at Daniel I can tell he's not too thrilled about me speaking to Narim. It was silly and stupid but I thought his jealousy was kind of cute.

We made our way to the building housing Narim's quarters and knocked. Narim opened the door completely shocked, but still happy to see me.

"Samantha, SG-1, what a wonderful surprise. Come on in please." Narim stepped aside to welcome us in. We were in what was supposed to be the living room, when Narim continued. "So what brings you here?"

He handed us all glasses of water, when he reached me his hand grazed mine. Daniel took notice and draped his arm around my waist. Narim raised his eyebrows in a silent question. O'Neill told him of the impending doom that every galaxy faced and how we needed the help of his people.

"Okay, but I don't see what we could do. Even if what you are saying is true, we don't use our technology in violent manners, nor are we a volatile people."

"Narim, you clearly don't understand. When this happens, your people will be no more." Daniel turned towards me, gaining an idea of how to bring Narim and the Tollans over. "How about Sam shows you exactly what would happen."

"How can she show me?"

I smile at him and motion for his hands. "Here, just hold my hands and you should see a perfect mental picture of everyone's future."

As I showed the vision to Narim, it replayed in my mind. Only it was as if it rewinded to a certain point. After showing the whole vision, it went back to where the Tollans, Nox, Furlings, and Ancients were kneeling in front of Anubis and the Orisi and the Tollans disappeared.

Narim gasped. "That was incredible, I've never experienced anything like that. I will speak to the high council at once, we must do anything to prevent such a power in this universe."

He got up to leave, requesting that we wait for the outcome in his quarters. Agreeing, we all take more comfortable positions.

"So that went smoothly." Daniel broke the silence.

"Actually we can leave now, but it would be rude I guess." I looked around to everyone.

"How so? We still need to hear the outcome, yay or nay." O'Neill was kind of baffled, but that wasn't anything too new.

"Well, I already know they are going to agree. When I was showing Narim my vision, the Tollans completely vanished from the picture. Meaning they aren't serving the Ori."

Narim came back rather quickly, proving my assumption correct. We worked out the last few details, confirming that we would be meeting several times to work out strategy with each other and any other allies we managed to rope in.

Narim walked to the gate with us to say goodbye. Daniel dialed the gate and all was ready. "I'll be looking forward to spending more time together Samantha."

I could practically feel Daniel's glare falling upon Narim.

"It's not exactly going to be a picnic for two Narim. I do have a family now, a baby with Daniel and Daniel and I may as well be the same person. But SGC will be in contact." Narim's face falls slightly when I mention Daniel and I. Offering a smile and a simple hand shake, I can't help but feel sorry for hurting him again.

"Of course. Good luck SG-1!" And with that, we leave for what we hope is the Nox homeworld.

Coming through the other a forest bursting with activity welcomes us. Walking forward, we're not sure where to find the Nox exactly. Daniel locks hands in mine when we fall backwards.

"You did great back there, I'm proud of you." Daniel said.

"Proud of what? Proud of me holding hands with Narim?" I kind of chuckle as I say this.

"Of everything. You're being so strong and amazingly brave through all of this."

"I haven't done anything different since I've been at the SGC."

Daniel cocked his head and formed a crooked smile. I seriously could have jumped him if no one was around. Shaking off these thoughts, I can't wait till we can have some personal time. "I know, but it would have been weird and awkward if I said that before we were together."

"True."

Everyone stopped suddenly when it looked like the air was shimmering like a mirage. Moments later, three of the Nox had appeared.

"SG-1, I thought we asked you previously not to travel to our planet?"

"Yes, but we have become aware of something that concerns us all. Thought you could help, and we would give you a heads up at least. Carter show him?" O'Neill ordered.

I stepped up to the Nox, and carefully took his hand. Their reaction was not much different than Narim's. They were able to see the visions, it was as if all the Nox shared only one mind.

"You know we don't pick sides, but as what you have showed us is true, we will fight for neutrality." The leader of the Nox confirmed.

**((AN: There it is, look for an update next week!))**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Colonel O'Neill wrapped things up with the Nox, letting them know we would return soon to set up a sort of 'summit' between our new alliance. Things were beginning to look up. We had been world hopping for a week and a half and now we were returning home to report. How we would be able to contact the Ancients seems like it would be an impossible task. But since they are all knowing supposedly, they should have the heads up already.

Anxious to get back to my beautiful little baby, I reach the gate ahead of everyone else. Daniel dials the DHD and I all but launch myself through the iris.

"Welcome back SG-1. Good news I hope?" General Hammond stood from the control room.

"Great news Sir! And who knew it would take a woman's touch to save the world." O'Neill joked. I glared at him for a moment. It was difficult being angry with him, it was tantamount to being angry with a two year old boy.

Stifling a laugh, Hammond ordered us to the infirmary and to report to the debriefing room in an hour like usual. When we arrived to the infirmary we were met with a raven haired woman, obviously not of this world. Curious as to why she was here, we readily piled onto our respective beds.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous SG-1. Let's just hope that you can live up to all the hype." The stranger said.

"And you would be…?" O'Neill asked perplexed. Looking at her more closely, it dawned on me who she was. Though I don't know how or where I knew her from.

"Vala. Vala Mal Doran." I voiced her name for the first time. Everyone looked confused, Vala was no exception.

"How do you two know each other Sam?" Daniel asked. Before I could answer, Vala spoke up.

"Samantha Carter…I know, I know. I don't know how I know you either but I do. Hell, I don't even know how your planets' coordinates came to me. But this place has to better than with those self righteous asses."

"Who were you with?" I asked.

"They called themselves the Ori…yeah, well I incubated their little demon child for them." Vala huffed.

This was getting complicated. So we both went through similar experiences only hers is inherently evil. So the playing field was now somewhat equal. Though, we didn't have the thousands of Ori or Super soldier drones.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Tell me, who is controlling these super soldiers? You know, the soldiers in all black, kind of robotic like." Of course I already knew, but I just wanted to be sure and get the bigger picture.

"Anubis. He is acting father of Adriana. Though I personally think that he has some perverted plans later on. The girl was just born last week and she is already the appearance of a 5 year old. "

Then it dawned on me, Gianna was born last week. The same rapid growth must have happened to my daughter as well. Janet walks back in, this time bringing in Gianna. My suspicions were correct. She had long sandy brown hair that ended at the middle of her back. Her eyes were misty blue. Her eyes were the only thing she inherited from me. She looked so serene and surreal it only made sense that she was special.

"Gianna! Come here, let me see you better baby." She walked up and hugged me. I guess I couldn't call her baby anymore.

"Hello Mother. Did everything go as planned with the Tollan and Nox?" Gianna asked. Daniel had come up beside us.

"Um..how did you know where Mommy and Daddy went?"

"I know lots of things Mother." She laughed as if I asked her the most insane question ever. Daniel moved to take Gianna from me. Letting her go, I watch Daniel and Gianna interactions.

"Gianna, do you know Vala's daughter?" Daniel asked. Gianna had been elsewhere when we were talking to Vala.

"Oh you mean Adria? I don't like her, she's not good." Gianna was serious and looked angered almost.

"Hey! I'm sure my daughter could be good if she wanted to…okay probably not." Vala pouted.

"Anyway, to answer your question Gianna, everyone we were trying to gain an alliance with agreed. Even the Nox, so everything is looking promising for the moment. Although it would be amazing if the Ancients would quit acting like ostriches."

Gianna jumped down immediately and walked to the center of the infirmary. Puzzled as to what she was doing, everyone paid close attention. Her eyes closed and she was taking deep breaths. Her lips were barely moving, but she was mumbling something that sounded intelligible. Her eyes shot open and to the side of her a bright golden flash appeared briefly.

When it cleared, two figures could be seen. Gasps rung out in the room. It seems that besides rapid growth, and a vast amount of knowledge, Daniel's and my daughter could summon the Ancients.

**((AN: I don't have a beta. Can you tell? Lol. Sorry for the uber delay on updating. I'm not too fond of how wordy this is getting or being. So review please and tell me any ideas or suggestions or just randomly yell at me. :) ))**


	23. Chapter 23

Life Interrupted:

While this is an author note and not a chapter, this means the wheels are turning once again. I kind of fell off the Stargate bandwagon and jumped on to the Twilight one.

But...I'm refocused and and um....redetermined...to finish this and make it good. Cause I hate when people randomly stop writing when they get to the good part of the story. And I don't want to be a hypocrite and all. So I'm gonna start writing and rereading my own story this week. Hope some of you are still interested but either way I need to finish what I started. Adios los gentes! (I was trying to say bye people but I think I slaughtered it to death. lol)


End file.
